Toi, mon amour
by Shangreela
Summary: Quand deux personnes s'aiment sans oser se le dire, et qu'enfin enfin...! Plus shônen que yaoi, choupi, peut etre meme guimauve, mais j'ai pas honte !


**Autrice** : Shin' 

**Titre : **Bonne question...

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Shounen-ai, POV( En quelque sorte – de très loin dans le brouillard le plus épais qu'il soit, y a une petite ressemblance. Mais vraiment toute petite, hein... ) Pô d'lemon. ( Promis, la prochaine, y en a un. Juré. )

**Couple :**4+3 3+4

**Pitites notes de l'autrice : **

Le 4+3 3+4 signifie que l'un aime l'autre mais qu'il ne sait pas que l'autre en question l'aime aussi.

La chanson _Toi, mon amour… _ne m'appartiens évidemment pas. Elle est à Marc Lavoine.

Ah oui ! Si certains persos sont encore trop OOC ( Out Of Characters ), désolée ! J'ai jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'un épisode de GW... ( Oui oui, je sais, je mérite la pendaison ! )

Et puis, faut dire aussi que le père Trowa, ben il est pas facile à cerner !

Je sens que je m'embarque dans un de ces machins ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir faire un truc pareil ! Enfin, vous jugerez de vous-même...

Si vous survivez jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire...

C'est une fic qui traîne depuis mes débuts dans le fandom du yaoi ( plus de 3 ans, et je trouve enfin le courage de le publier. C'est nul et mal écrit, mais je poste tout de même. Si vo plé, lisez-là… ? ¤chibi eyes de le mort qui kill¤

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Les Gundam-Boys ne sont pas à moi parce que j'ai pas assez de sous pour me les payer ! OUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! **

**C'est pas du zuste ! Méchant créateur, méchant ! Pas zentil ! Je vais me suicider, si c'est comme ça, na !** menace l'autrice en montant sur le parapet de son balcon du rez-de-chaussée pour se tuer en sautant.

**Duo **_passant comme par hasard par-là..._** : Ca fera une folle de moins sur terre. 'pas une grande perte...**

**La folle en question **_se retournant_** : Quoi ! Répète un peu ça, voir si j'ai bien entendu.**

**Duo : Tu as bien entendu, je te rassure.**

La folle toujours en question : Pas gentil ! Pour te punir, je vais sauter ! 

**Duo **_toujours aussi neutre_ **: Mais vi On te croit tous.**

**Adieu, monde cruel !** déclame la folle en voulant créer un effet dramatique qui fait un flop total.

Elle avance un pied tendu dans le vide, à moins d'un mètre du sol.

**La folle encore en vie malheureusement : Attention, je vais sauter.**

**Duo** _en train de manger une banane, négligemment accoudé au même parapet_ **: Huhum.**

**La folle encore et toujours à mon grand désarroi en vie **( Mais achevez-la, je vous en supplie !)** : Je saute.**

**Duo** _entre deux bouchées de sa banane décidément très bonne_ **: Pars la première, je te rattraperai...**

**La folle **_vexée _**: Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne saute plus, na !**

**Duo **_lâchant sa banane d'horreur et s'enfuyant en courant_** : Les mecs c'est la cata ! On est morts ! Tuez-moi avant qu'elle ne me torture ! J'en ai marre de morfler ! Elle veut plus se tuer !**

**Heero **_apparaissant avec six blocs d'explosifs dans les bras_** : Je vais remédier à ça.**

**La folle toujours en vie mais plus pour longtemps : Oups...

* * *

**

**Toi, mon amour… **

_**Moi je suis fait pour toi mon amour  
Je ne pense que ça tous les jours  
Moi qui ne crois plus guère à l'amour  
**_

J'ai mal. Tout mon corps souffre à cause de toi.

Toi.

Tes cheveux tombant en fines mèches sur ton front, certaines devant tes yeux aigue-marine. Ces yeux si tendres, ces yeux où tu te forces à afficher une naïveté que tu n'as pas. Ton visage si doux. Ce visage ou, si l'on cherche bien, l'on peut dénicher quelques infimes traces de tes origines.

Tu es devant moi. Assis dans un fauteuil. Plongé dans ta lecture malgré ton bras et le babillage incessant de notre compagnon. Je me suis toujours étonné de ta faculté à pouvoir lui répondre tout en lisant.

Tu ne me vois pas. Mais tu dois sentir ma présence, cachée derrière l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Duo ne me voit pas non plus.

J'observe attentivement ton visage fin. Tu sembles légèrement tendu. Ta mâchoire est presque imperceptiblement crispée. Et depuis quelques temps, tu parais moins joyeux.

Tu ris moins, dans tes yeux se reflète parfois de la peine lorsque tu omets de nous la cacher.

De me la cacher.

Te voir ainsi me rend triste.

Je sens mon cœur se déchirer quand brille dans tes yeux cette lueur malheureuse. Duo semble aussi s'en rendre compte.

Je soupire. Te voir souffrir m'est insupportable. D'autant plus que personne ne sait pourquoi. Je ne peux donc rien faire pour t'apaiser.

Je m'appuie sur le mur et ferme les yeux.

J'ai peur. Peur que si j'en vienne à t'avouer mes sentiments, bien que je sache que j'en suis incapable, tu me rejettes. Parce que pour un homme, aimer un autre homme est mal vu.

Je sais que tu es tolérant, que tu as un esprit très ouvert. Je sais que tu accepterais le fait que je puisse être attiré par l'un de nos coéquipiers.

Mais comment réagirais-tu si tu savais que le regard d'un homme puisse se porter sur toi, non pas comme celui d'un simple ami, mais comme celui de quelqu'un qui désire ton amour ? Qui désire te serrer contre lui, sentir ton corps contre le sien ?

Je préfère souffrir plutôt que te perdre entièrement. Je préfère souffrir plutôt que tu ne deviennes une contrée inaccessible.

Je souffre de te savoir si près de moi.

Alors, pour ne plus avoir mal, je fuis. Comme un lâche.

Je pars vers la chambre que nous partageons, toi et moi.

_**Moi je suis fait pour toi mon amour  
Je ne pense que ça tous les jours  
Moi qui ne crois plus guère à l'amour  
**_

Je te sens. Tu es derrière la porte. Tu ne veux pas entrer. Je ressens ta peine. Et ta peur.

Et je me demande pourquoi ces sentiments s'emparent de toi dès que tu me vois. Je t'ai déjà observé à ton insu. Et ces émotions étaient moins intenses en toi.

Est-ce à cause de moi ? Est-ce à cause de moi que tu sembles souffrir en silence ? Depuis deux mois, tu me fuis. Je le sens. Je le vois.

Mais si tu savais que je souffre à cause de toi, comment réagirais-tu ? Comment réagirais-tu si tu savais que chaque jour, tu lacères mon cœur en refusant de t'approcher de moi ? Que ma joie s'enfuit en même temps que l'espérance de me faire aimer de toi ? Que mon regard ne se pose pas sur toi comme celui d'un simple coéquipier, d'un frère d'arme ? Comment réagirais-tu si je t'avouais que chaque jour tu me détruis un peu plus en m'ignorant, en ne portant ni même un regard désintéressé sur moi, en ne m'adressant pas une parole ?

Les seuls moments où tu me parles, ce sont ceux que nous passons tous les cinq à planifier et à programmer la prochaine mission. Lors de ces moments-là, je me sens revivre. Puis tu m'écartes à nouveau et tu me brises chaque jour un peu plus. Un seul de tes regards verts, même le plus bref, me rendrait vie.

Tes yeux. Ces yeux, verts comme je n'en avais jamais vu avant notre rencontre. Tes cheveux bruns tombant en une longue et large mèche couvrant ton œil, cachant une partie de ton doux visage impassible.

Ta personne, si douce et si calme. Ta personnalité, si réservée. Proximité et distance en un seul corps.

C'est ce qui est si attirant chez toi. Tu semble ailleurs et pourtant tu es toujours là, étudiant attentivement le monde qui t'entoure sans en avoir l'air. Cela m'avait énervé, au début. L'impression que tu ne te soucis de rien à part toi, alors que c'est presque le contraire.

En se liant avec toi, on découvre quelqu'un de prévenant, d'attentionné avec les autres, quelqu'un qui ne montre que rarement ses sentiments de peur de révéler une faille qui te ferait perdre la confiance acquise.

Je souffre de te voir si près de moi et tellement inaccessible. Parce que tu es un homme. Et que moi aussi. Je ne sais pas comment tu régirais si je te l'avouais. Et cela me fait peur. J'ai peur que tu me rejettes.

Tu me tuerais. Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne chercherais même pas à remonter la pente. Je me laisserais tomber sans me battre. Sans esquisser le moindre geste.

La vie a-t-elle un sens si celui qui la vit n'a plus de cœur ?

Tu pars. Je sens ta présence s'éloigner.

S'éloigner de moi.

Mon cœur se déchire.

Mais tu ne le sais pas.

_**Sur un signe seulement de toi  
Je vole en éclat a a a  
**_

Notre chambre. Le lieu où je souffre le plus.

Te voir si près de moi toutes les nuits, ton visage serein si doux, semblant enfin débarrassé de cette peine qui te hante la journée. Te voir si près de moi et pourtant inaccessible à cause de ce mur entre nous deux.

Ce mur. Invisible mais pourtant infranchissable, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Et je sais de quoi est fait ce mur.

Tu es un homme.

Moi aussi.

Je suis prêt à devenir femme pour me faire aimer de toi. Mais je ne le peux. Je suis né homme, je mourrai homme. Sans avoir eu la chance de connaître ton amour. Je mourrai sans avoir vécu.

Alors je me cache de toi pour ne plus souffrir. J'évite au maximum de te parler de te regarder. La douleur s'apaise et s'intensifie à la fois. Lors des missions, je me sens revivre et mourir en même temps.

Revivre car tu es près de moi.

Mourir car plus je suis près de toi, plus mon amour grandi. Et je sais que tu ne voudras jamais de l'amour d'un homme.

Tu me brises inconsciemment, chaque jour un peu plus. Je ne m'appartiens plus. Je suis à toi. Tu pourrais tout me faire subir, je t'aimerais toujours. Je suis à tes pieds. Je suis pieds et poings liés devant toi. Sans défense. Comme un nouveau-né.

Tu pourrais m'écraser si tu le désirais, je n'aurais pas la force de me battre. Pas contre toi. Même si tu me tuais à petit feu, si tu me torturais sans interruption. Je ne ferais rien pour t'empêcher de continuer. Je suis un pantin entre tes mains.

Et j'enrage. Tu me rends faible. Lâche. Je te fuis. Et malgré cela, ton image me hante. Jour et nuit.

Ton sourire, si joyeux. Tes yeux pétillant de joie. Ton innocence, si tendre. Ton visage doux, amusé. Ton calme, ta patience, ta douceur. Jamais une colère, jamais un caprice ni une hausse de ton. Toujours cette douceur pour expliquer, réconforter. Cet air si naïf que tu te forces à affecter. Cet air que tu laisses tomber comme un masque lors des missions.

Dans ces moments-là, une étincelle brûle dans tes yeux, fougueuse, indomptable. Presque sauvage.

Dans ces moments-là, rien ne t'arrête. Pas même les blessures. Je me rappelle cette mission, celle dont nous sommes rentrés il y a à peine deux mois.

Tu avais reçut une balle dans l'épaule, et le flanc gauche. Malgré ça, tu as mis ta charge dans le hangar des Mobil Suit de Oz avant de revenir vers notre point de ralliement. Tu t'es effondré dans mes bras. Mais tu avais fait ce que tu devais faire. C'était la première et sans doute la dernière fois que je te tenais contre moi.

A ce moment-là, il s'est passé quelque chose en moi. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais j'ai changé. Te voir à moitié évanoui, reposer entre mes bras, ta mâchoire crispée, ta bouche tordue en un léger rictus de douleur que tu n'arrivais pas à cacher. Tu semblais si faible, si doux. Un sentiment étrange est né en moi. Celui de vouloir te protéger.

A ce moment-là, je t'ai vu. Pas comme le pilote de SandRock. Pas comme l'espion, le terroriste ou le cambrioleur. Comme celui que tu es vraiment. Comme le jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui a décidé de se sacrifier pour faire revenir la paix en ce monde ou tout est régi par la violence. Je t'ai vu comme jamais auparavant je ne t'avais vu.

Te portant de mes deux bras, je ne pouvais pas nous défendre. Les autres nous couvraient, Duo jouant du couteau devant, sa longue natte volant autour de lui bien qu'il l'ait coincée dans son pull au début de la mission et nos deux autres coéquipiers derrière, tirant presque sans interruptions sur tout ce qui avait un uniforme.

Et moi je courais, et je te tenais dans mes bras. Et tu t'accrochais à moi, ton petit corps chaud serré contre le mien. Dans la voiture, installés sur le siège arrière, tu ne m'as pas lâché. Moi non plus.

Duo, inquiet, te parlait pour ne pas que tu t'évanouisses complètement, et t'administrait de légères mais vigoureuses tapes sur les joues. Tes bras étaient noués autour de mon cou et de mon dos.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital de la base, c'est moi qui t'ai porté dans la salle d'opérations. Lorsque je t'ai posé sur la table, tu as murmuré mon nom et tes mains se sont crispées. Mon cœur a semblé se déchirer.

J'ai doucement décroché tes bras de mon dos et de ma nuque en te parlant. Tu as paru te détendre un peu. Puis on t'a opéré. Sally a mis ton bras en écharpe pour le soulever et éviter qu'il ne tire sur ton épaule, et a bandé ta blessure au flanc. Tu n'étais pas en danger mais tu étais resté quelques jours à la base sous la surveillance de Sally.

Et depuis deux mois, je te fuis car j'ai peur.

Tu ne voudras jamais de moi.

_**Sur un signe seulement de toi  
Je vole en éclat a a a  
**_

Duo est parti. Je sais qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours.

Les bras noués autour de mes jambes ramenées contre ma poitrine, mon visage enfoui dans le petit espace entre mes genoux, je pleure. Je n'ai pas versé de larmes depuis des années. Je dois tenir à toi encore plus que je ne le pensais.

Depuis quelques temps, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Depuis deux mois, je ne sais plus rien. Depuis cette mission.

La balle était logée assez loin dans mon épaule, comme celle dans mon flanc. Pourtant, j'ai ignoré la douleur et j'ai posé ma charge dans le hangar de Oz. Je suis revenu au pas de course près de vous quatre, presque à l'autre bout de la base. Et là, je me suis écroulé. Dans tes bras.

Tu as soufflé mon nom. J'ai ressenti ton angoisse. Tu m'as soulevé de terre et j'ai difficilement passé mes bras autour de ton cou et de ton épaule.

Et j'ai senti quelque chose. Une impression, un sentiment indéfinissable est né en toi. Et c'était à mon égard.

Tu as resserré tes bras autour de moi, me tenant doucement contre toi. Tu t'es mis à courir, et j'ai entendu confusément, malgré la douleur intense et lancinante, les cris et les coups de feu, les râles de souffrance, d'étouffement ou autres.

Tu faisais attention à moi, assouplissant au maximum tes mouvements pour ne pas me secouer. Je t'en fus reconnaissant. Cela me toucha.

Dans la voiture, tu n'as pas relâché ton étreinte sur moi. Moi non plus. Duo me parlait et tapait mes joues pour que je reste avec vous.

La voiture s'est arrêtée, et tu m'as de nouveau soulevé. J'ai senti une légère odeur d'hôpital. Nous étions dans une de nos bases.

Tu m'as doucement posé sur quelque chose de dur, plat et froid. Je me suis tendu et mes bras se sont crispés autour de toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu me lâches. J'ai murmuré ton nom. Ce même sentiment étrange est à nouveau apparu en toi.

Tu as délicatement détaché mes bras en me parlant, en m'expliquant qu'on était dans une salle d'opérations, que Sally allait me retirer les balles et que tout allait bien se passer. Je t'ai fait confiance.

J'avais raison. L'opération s'est bien déroulée, comme tu me l'avais assuré.

Nous sommes revenus dans notre « domicile légal », celui ou nous habitons lorsqu'il n'y a pas de missions. J'ai recommencé à me déplacer il y a à peu près trois semaines. Je n'ai pas le droit de beaucoup bouger, mais je bouge quand même un peu. Sally m'a retiré mon écharpe il y a six jours. Je n'ai plus mal, mais il faudra encore une semaine, voir deux, avant que mon épaule ne retrouve son entière mobilité.

Je tourne la tête et regarde mon bras. Ce bras à cause de quoi tout a commencé. Tout. La souffrance et l'espoir.

Le tissu de mon jean, à l'emplacement des genoux est humide. Humide de mes larmes.

Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas pleuré. Et aujourd'hui, à dix-huit ans, je pleure. Je pleure pour toi. Je pleure à cause de toi.

Tu me fais souffrir mais je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Comment le pourrais-je ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai trop peur pour t'avouer ce qui me ronge et me tue à petit feu.

Je pleure, et tu ne le sais toujours pas.

_**Même si c'est pas tout rose tous les jours  
Mon cœur se bat pour toi mon amour  
**_

Les jours passent et je ne t'approche toujours pas. Je vois que tu t'étioles, sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi. Je ne mange plus, ne dors presque plus. Mon visage est creusé et j'ai des cernes.

Vous attribuez sûrement cela à un coup de fatigue passager. A part Duo qui s'en inquiète beaucoup. Il est le seul à vraiment le voir. Même s'il croit que je ne m'aperçois de rien, je sais qu'il m'observe en permanence.

Malgré mon apathie, j'ai remarqué que lui et Heero commencent à se tourner autour. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Comme moi envers toi.

Je suis sûr que c'est ce que je ressens qui me détruit. Je sais que c'est en partie toi qui me détruis. Mais je ne sais ni ne comprends pourquoi.

Chaque jour, je vois ton visage légèrement creusé, fatigué. Je te vois te morfondre en silence depuis deux mois. Depuis notre retour de mission. Depuis que je te fuis.

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

………..

**Serait-ce donc cela ? **

Se serait-il passé quelque chose pour toi aussi à cet instant où je courais en te portant dans mes bras ? Serait-ce pour cela que tu as murmuré mon nom lorsque je t'ai posé sur la table d'opérations ? Que tes mains se sont crispées sur mon dos à cet instant où tu touchais l'acier froid ?

M'aimerais-tu ?

_**Même si c'est pas tout rose tous les jours  
Mon cœur se bat pour toi mon amour  
**_

Je sens que je m'affaiblis. Je dors mal, quand j'arrive à m'endormir. La plupart de mes nuits sont blanches. Je ne mange presque plus.

J'ai remarqué que toi non plus, tu ne manges pas beaucoup, depuis plusieurs semaines. Et le soir, tu ne dors pas. Le soir, peine, peur et doute resurgissent, aussi bien en moi qu'en toi, je le ressens. Et ton visage paraît fatigué. Tu as des cernes. Encore légères, mais qui se creusent petit à petit.

Duo semble s'en être aperçu. Je crois qu'il a fait un lien entre toi et moi. Moi aussi.

Depuis deux mois, tu me fuis. Depuis notre retour de cette fameuse mission. J'ai senti un sentiment étrange naître en toi lorsque je m'accrochais à toi. Que s'est-il passé à ce moment-là dans ton esprit ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Eprouverais-tu quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour moi ? J'hésite à me le demander, mais... M'aimerais-tu ?

_**Même si c'est pas tout rose tous les jours  
Mon cœur se bat pour toi mon amour  
**_

Je t'observe. Je m'accroche à cette idée qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose en toi lorsque tu reposais à demi évanoui dans mes bras.

Je te fuis toujours, mais j'ai recommencé à manger. Je dors un peu plus la nuit. Et, à mon grand soulagement, ton visage paraît moins fatigué. Tu recommences à sourire. Et tu ris. Encore très peu, mais tu ris.

Mais en ce moment, tu ne ris pas. Tu es assis au milieu du canapé, dans le sens de la longueur, les bras noués autour de tes jambes ramenées contre ton torse. Ta tête est posée sur tes genoux. Tes épaules se soulèvent parfois, brusquement. Je ne vois pas ton visage. Une aura de douleur et de tristesse semble émaner de toi.

A ta vue, frêle silhouette, si fragile, repliée sur elle-même, mon cœur se déchire. Un étau m'enserre la poitrine. J'ai du mal à respirer.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Je m'adosse contre l'encadrement de la porte. Je souffre de te voir ainsi. Mais je ne sais que faire pour t'apaiser.

_**Toi mon amour, toi qui a le cœur lourd mon amour  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, pour toujours**_

J'ai mal. Plus que jamais. La plus douloureuse des tortures ne serait rien comparée à ce que je ressens. Je tente d'ignorer la douleur, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Tu es trop présent en moi. Dans mon cœur. Alors je me roule en boule, essayant de me protéger de toi, de ton image, de tes paroles que j'ai gardées en souvenir.

Je sens soudain deux bras puissants se glisser délicatement entre mes jambes pliées et mon ventre.

Surpris, je relève la tête brusquement et me tends. Je n'avais senti personne.

Ta voix grave parvint à mon oreille.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » me demandes-tu doucement.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers toi.

Tu es assis derrière moi. Tu me regardes de tes magnifiques yeux verts, comparables à deux sublimes émeraudes. Et tu sembles inquiet.

Je sens la douleur s'apaiser puis refluer en moi. Je ramène la tête devant moi et murmure à mes jambes :

« Je pleure parce que... j'ai... j'ai mal. »

Tes bras se resserrent autour de ma taille, et tu colles ta poitrine à mon dos. Je frémis en sentant ton souffle chaud glisser de ma nuque jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Moi aussi. »

A l'entente de ces quelques mots, toute douleur disparaît.

Tes bras se retirent de mes hanches. Une de tes mains se pose sur le côté de ma jambe, ton bras passant sous ma nuque et longeant mon flanc.

Je me laisse lentement tomber en arrière. Ma tête vient se nicher dans le creux de ton aisselle. Tu me tiens contre toi comme l'on tiendrait un bébé. Ta seconde main passe délicatement sur ma joue.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Je me blottis contre toi et enfouis la tête dans ton cou, me laissant aller dans l'abri chaud et réconfortant de tes bras.

Il n'y a que toi.

Toi, et rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que tes bras qui me serrent doucement contre ton corps chaud. Rien d'autre que l'odeur de ta peau emplissant mes poumons. Rien d'autre que toi.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie.

_**Toi mon amour, toi qui a le cœur lourd mon amour  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, pour toujours**_

Je n'ai plus mal. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel bien-être. Je te serre contre moi en me demandant comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans toi. Tant de doutes, de peur, alors que ça avait été si simple de te le dire.

Appuyé au montant de la porte, j'ai soudain pris ma décision. J'ai inspiré un grand coup pour me donner du courage, puis je me suis dirigé vers toi. Tu ne m'avais visiblement pas senti arriver. Je me suis assis derrière toi sans provoquer de réaction de ta part.

Alors, doucement, j'ai passé mes bras entre tes jambes et tes abdominaux. Tu as vivement relevé la tête et tu t'es tendu entre mes bras. Je t'ai doucement demandé pourquoi tu pleurais.

Tu as semblé te détendre en reconnaissant ma voix. Tu t'es tourné vers moi et tu m'as regardé un moment avant de répondre. Tu pleurais parce que tu avais mal.

Mon cœur à fait un grand bond dans ma poitrine et s'est remit à battre. J'ai resserré mes bras autour de ta taille avant de te murmurer que moi aussi j'avais mal. J'ai vu tes épaules s'affaisser légèrement.

Je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Tu t'es laissé faire. Et tu as fermé les yeux.

Tu bouges pour te mettre de côté sur mes genoux. Mon bras s'enroule autour de ta taille. Je pose ma tête sur la tienne, un peu au-dessus de ta tempe.

Tu t'abandonnes dans mes bras, pesant de tout ton poids sur mes genoux. Je pose ma joue contre la tienne et ferme les yeux.

Au bout d'un instant silencieux, tu remues entre mes bras pour te blottir davantage encore contre ma poitrine. Je te lâche et m'allonge sur le flanc. Tu te couche à ton tour et te colles à moi.

Je passe à nouveau mes bras autour de tes hanches. Tu enfouis ton visage dans mon épaule et noue tes bras autour de mon cou.

Petit à petit, ta tête pèse de plus en plus sur mon épaule. Tu t'es endormi. La douleur épuise. Surtout celle-là. Le menton également posé sur ton épaule, je ne tarde pas à venir te rejoindre dans les profondeurs d'un agréable sommeil doux et calme.

Je sens un sentiment, une sensation étrange, chaude et douce, se répandre dans mon corps. Je suis heureux. Tout simplement.

Je suis heureux.

_**Toi mon amour, toi qui a le cœur lourd mon amour  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, pour toujours  
Moi je suis fait pour toi mon amour  
Je ne pense que ça tous les jours  
Moi qui ne crois plus guère à l'amour  
Sur un signe seulement de toi  
Je vole en éclat a a a  
Avant toi j'ignorais tout ça  
Et tu n'en savais pas plus que moi

* * *

**_

C'est jolieuh comme fin, nan ? ( Snif ) Je trouve quand même que ça fait un peu roman à l'eau de rose. J'ai essayé de l'arranger plusieurs fois – j'ai arrêté de les compter à trente cinq, lol –mais j'ai pas réussi à transcrire tout ce que je voulais. Mais bon, tant pis... J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré ma lamentabilité d'autrice ( Si quelqu'un sait si ce mot est français, qu'il me fasse signe. Perso, je ne suis pas sûre... ).

Un tit review sympa… ?

Biz biz… !

Shin' (1x2)

* * *

**_Toi mon amour, toi qui a le cœur lourd mon amour  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, pour toujours  
Moi je suis fait pour toi mon amour  
Je ne pense que ça tous les jours  
Moi qui ne crois plus guère à l'amour  
Sur un signe seulement de toi  
Je vole en éclat a a a  
Avant toi j'ignorais tout ça  
Et tu n'en savais pas plus que moi _**

A nos amours  
Avec ma pomme et ta cueille d'amour  
Même si c'est pas tout rose tous les jours  
Mon cœur se bat pour toi mon amour  
Mon corps en a envie tous les jours  
Moi qui ne croit plus guère à l'amour

Sur un signe seulement de toi  
Je vole en éclat  
Avant toi j'ignorais tout ça  
Et tu n'en savais pas plus que moi

9


End file.
